


【咕哒马修/伯爵咕哒】前辈变成兔子了怎么办！

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 咕哒马修闺蜜向，伯爵咕哒暧昧向，兽化，坑了
Kudos: 1





	【咕哒马修/伯爵咕哒】前辈变成兔子了怎么办！

【求助】前辈变成兔子了，不知道该怎么办  
楼主 马修  
各位日安，我是马修。现在遇到了一件非常棘手的事情，我的前辈，变成兔子了。  
准确的来说，我也不知道发生了什么。早上吃早饭的时候前辈一直没来，所以我就去房间里找她，结果看见床上只有一只兔子。  
和前辈一样，是橘色的兔子。  
很可爱，毛茸茸的，但是，前辈不见了啊！  
我拜托了staff调看了监控，前辈昨晚进入自己房间后就再也没有出来过。  
所以……这兔子真的是……？  
达芬奇亲也一头雾水。  
不过，根据检测报告，貌似就是前辈没错……

2楼  
沙～～～发！  
话说人居然会变成兔子吗？这世界真是神奇呢喵

3楼  
嗯嗯

4楼  
我说，楼上的两位，现在还是工作时间哦  
这种问题还是咨询一下某位魔法师比较好吧？

5楼 马修  
谢谢您的建议  
话说，某位魔法师是……？

6楼   
那位红发的魔术师哦  
虽然偶尔有点马虎，但是很强呢

7楼 马修  
大概了解了。  
不过各位，现在情况突然恶化了呀！  
前辈她，突然不见了！  
我和Emiya桑打算给她喂一点胡萝卜的时候，她突然就逃跑了。厨房、走廊里都没有，真是令人担心啊……

8楼 E·D  
啧……原来这兔子是立香吗？

9楼 马修  
唐泰斯先生！啊……或许称呼您为基督山伯爵？  
前辈在您那吗？真是太好了，我现在就过来。

10楼 E·D  
叫我爱德蒙就可以，马修小姐（Mademoiselle Mash)。

11楼  
唔唔、嗯！

12楼  
噢，是忧郁的复仇者与意外变成兔子的少女的晨间剧么？

13楼 马修  
比起晨间剧，更像是科幻剧呢。  
希望大家能快点帮助前辈变回原样。  
（正在前往唐泰斯先生处）

14楼 E·D  
Mademoiselle Mash，立香她似乎非常狂躁，不断地咬我的领带

15楼  
说不定是饿了喵

16楼 马修  
明白了，我带了Emiya桑做的胡萝卜泥。

17楼  
浪漫的开始总是不经意的相遇呢

18楼 马修  
终于赶到唐泰斯先生那里了。  
前辈她……好像不愿意吃胡萝卜泥  
请问各位，兔子不吃萝卜的话该怎么办呢？

19楼  
唔唔，唔，嗯嗯！

20楼 E·D  
立香一直嗅我的手，是怎么了吗？  
很痒

21楼  
那是喜欢你喵  
如果兔子不吃萝卜的话  
那就给她吃布丁吧喵

22楼 E·D  
立香跳上我的床头柜（table de nuit）了

23楼 马修  
前辈她……正在吃布丁！  
为什么兔子会吃布丁呢……

24楼   
世界真奇妙呢……（烟

25楼 E·D  
抱歉，那是我昨晚吃剩的  
应该不会有什么问题……吧

26楼 马修  
前辈看起来吃得很开心，胡须上粘了布丁碎（好可爱—）

27楼 E·D  
原来，尾巴会动么？

28楼   
兔子的尾巴喵  
和猫尾巴一样是不可触碰的存在呢喵

29楼 马修  
前辈伸了懒腰（兔子可以用这个说法吗？）  
然后钻到唐泰斯先生的披风里了

30楼 E·D  
呵……是想让我陪你玩么？

31楼  
唔唔、嗯！

32楼  
如果兔子围着你转，那就是想和你玩呢喵

33楼 E·D  
原来如此……

34楼 E·D  
立香窝在我的帽子里睡着了  
哼……姑且饶你一次

35楼 玛修

现在把前辈带到达芬奇工坊了，拜托了达芬奇亲给她做检查。

36楼 E·D

呼……这孩子

Mademoiselle Mash，立香一直在蹬我的手

37楼 天才☆达芬奇

立香真是个不听话的孩子呢

不过终于让她乖乖接受检查了，大概明天就能提出解除异常的方案吧！

38楼 玛修

非常感谢！希望前辈能快点好起来……

不过这么说起来，把兔子就这样绑在实验台上没有关系吗？肚子朝天

39楼

兔子可不是那种喜欢被人摸肚子的动物呢喵

就跟猫一样

不过我们算不算是猫呢喵

40楼 

真是深奥呢，这个问题

41楼 天才☆达芬奇

完全没问题！包在天才的身上吧！一定会把御主变回原样的哦~

嘛，拯救人理被延迟了一天就是了

42楼 玛修

真是辛苦你了，达芬奇亲。

43楼 玛修

从实验台下来的前辈似乎很惊恐！

然后躲到唐泰斯先生那去了……

到底是为什么呢？她好像变成兔子后就很黏唐泰斯先生。

44楼 天才☆达芬奇

大概是因为布丁吧

45楼 E·D

厨房里应该还有鸡蛋和牛奶，等下去问问红色的弓兵好了

46楼 

嗯？嗯！唔唔……嗯

47楼

我们家的布丁也很好吃哦，欢迎光临喵

48楼 玛修

竟然还麻烦您为前辈准备布丁，真是太不好意思了。

49楼 E·D

不，举手之劳而已。

50楼 E·D

话说起来，立香的手感不错

还会发出……“噗”的声音

51楼 玛修

她似乎不喜欢和其他人接触呢……那么在前辈变回来之前都拜托您了，唐泰斯先生。

52楼 天才☆达芬奇

立香酱也会嗅我的手嘛，真是的

真是太可爱了

52楼 天才☆达芬奇

话说，今晚立香酱住在哪呢？把她一个人放在房间里可能不太好

53楼 玛修

虽然不好意思，但是能不能……

54楼 E·D

我明白了，立香今晚住在我的房间里。

Mademoiselle Mash，请你多准备一个篮子让她睡觉。

55楼 玛修

我立刻就去准备！

和芙君的一样就可以了吧？

56楼 E·D

应该可以

57楼 天才☆达芬奇

艾德蒙君可不要做奇怪的事哦☆

58楼 E·D

……

59楼 玛修

达芬奇亲，请不要让唐泰斯先生难为了。


End file.
